


no need to show me round baby (I feel like I've been here before)

by lilymanaged



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Getting Together, James and Lily are huge dorks, Kinda?, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymanaged/pseuds/lilymanaged
Summary: Lily watched, transfixed by the fullness of his lips as he brought the tumbler up to them, and drank down. The pink liquid stained his lips for a moment, and her hand came up to touch them. Slowly, her eyes raised to his as her thumb swiped across the excess droplets in his lower lip. His pupils widened, eyes darkening and watching her intensely, and she immediately dropped her thumb and her gaze, taking a step back to lean against the counter.----------------------Lily finds herself very distracted by James, and just really wants to know what his hands feel like on her skin.Voted Best Smut Fic in the Tumblr Jily Awards 2019





	no need to show me round baby (I feel like I've been here before)

Lily was going to be fine, as long as the room stopped spinning. 

Lily moved away from a group of her school friends, all standing around the dining room table, taking shots of tequila as part of a poorly-organized and fairly confusing parlor game. Benji Fenwick, a kid in her anatomy for pre-med majors class, shot her a confused look, which she waved off. His girlfriend tugged him to her side, and Lily shook her head, wandering away. 

_ No thanks. _

She slumped against the living room wall for a moment, trying to listen to Mary and Remus bicker about something over the loud music (James and Sirius had already fielded multiple calls from neighbors, and she was sure more would be coming as the clock creeped closer to one am). Dorcas sat beside them, sipping a glass of wine and rolling her eyes as Mary waved her arm around and hit an unsuspecting Emmeline Vance in the back of the head. Emma glared at her, but quickly moved on to flirting with one of the Prewitt boys, though Lily couldn’t really place which one.

The bass coming from the song Marlene had put on - some Arctic Monkeys single that reeked of dark-noted perfumes and sex - shook the wall Lily was leaning on. Her fingertips pressed into the wall to catch the vibrations, and a smile titled her lips up as she mouthed along. The opening lines were sticky and wet in her brain, and she slid down the wall and closed her eyes in order to hear better, to feel them better. Lily giggled when her head started to vibrate against the wall. After a moment, she heard muffled laughter beside her, and she lazily opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, looking up to see James, smiling widely at her. She returned the smile, humming a hello when he sat down beside her. 

“What are we doing?”

“Shh,” she responded, whispering out of the corner of her mouth. “Do you feel that?”

He gave her a pointed look. “What am I feeling?”

“The words.”

“Lily Evans, you’re drunk.”

She looked at him, feigning shock. “How dare you, sir! I am not drunk! I am a lady!”

“A drunk lady. How very inappropriate of you!” he teased. His half-drunk beer bottle was sweating in his hand, and he was picking at the wet label. Lily reached over, pulling it out of his hand and took a long swig. James just looked at her, amusement evident on his face as she finished the bottle.

“Now, I’m drunk.” James shook his head at her. She smiled at him, all teeth and faux-sweetness. “Please, sir, can I have some more?” 

He sighed heavily before standing up, quickly turning around to reach down and grab her hand. He pulled her up quickly, and Lily bounced a little with the momentum, causing her to erupt into giggles once again. Leaning on James, and not letting go of his hand, Lily allowed herself to be guided through the packed living room and around the dining room table (where a very drunk Remus and a giggling Sirius were hustling their way through a pong tourney) and into the kitchen. Peter was standing behind a makeshift bar, doing very little actual bartending and much more flirting with a brunette girl from their year at school.  _ Hestia _ , Lily’s drunk brain supplied.  _ Hestia Jones _ .

James sidled up next to Peter, hip checking him aside gently (and directly into Hestia, sending the short brunette into a fit of nervous giggles and causing Peter to blush to the roots of his hair), effectively taking over the bar. 

He turned to Lily, eyes twinkling in the dimly lit room, and gestured widely with his arm. “My lady? What will it be?”

Smiling at him, and using the bar for support as she leaned over it, Lily shrugged. “Surprise me, Sam.”

James’ smile grew wider. “Never worked well for Diane.” 

“Good thing my sensibilities are quite different than hers, then, isn’t it?” 

He hummed at her, smirking as he mixed something. Judging from the weird pink color, it was either something fruity or something that would cause her to sprout wings in the morning. Lily turned around, leaning back against the bar, and watched people filter in and out of the rooms, laughing and smiling. Mary was trying to start a dance floor with Sirius in the living room area, shouting along to the words of a Destiny’s Child song. Peter and Hestia had moved beyond the flirting stage and were now attempting to find a comfortable position against the refrigerator to make out. 

After a few minutes, a drink appeared beside her elbow, bright yellow umbrella sticking out of it. Lily leaned back farther, tilting her head so it was effectively upside down, to stare at James. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. For a moment, he just played with her hair, which was now all but covering the bar, then winked at her and smiled, shrugging at the question in her eyes. Gently, he pushed her gently until she was standing upright again. 

“Drink up,” he said, voice low in her ear as he came around the bar, matching drink in his hand. Raising an eyebrow at him, she put the glass to her lips and took a small sip. It was sweet, dangerously so, and tasted like peaches and strawberries. She nodded her approval, and he tipped his glass to her and took a mouthful of his own drink. 

Lily watched, transfixed by the fullness of his lips as he brought the tumbler up to them, and drank down. The pink liquid stained his lips for a moment, and her hand came up to touch them. Slowly, her eyes raised to his as her thumb swiped across the excess droplets in his lower lip. His pupils widened, eyes darkening and watching her intensely, and she immediately dropped her thumb and her gaze, taking a step back to lean against the counter. 

“I’m going to go dance. Thanks for the drink.” she said, fleeing quickly into the living room. She barely heard him say her name as she left the room and weaved through the crowd until she was in the center of the floor, pressing herself into Marlene and Dorcas and chugging the rest of her drink. 

The tequila hidden under the strawberry lemonade and peach schnapps hit her in the middle of the third Britney song in a row, and Lily was flying, laughing and smiling. At some point, she felt a hand on her waist and then one taking her glass, and she leaned into it, kissing James on the cheek quickly as he took it before turning away to grind up against Sirius to Rihanna. 

By the time she stumbled off the dance floor an hour later, Gasolina was playing for the fourth time that evening, and Sirius was FaceTiming Remus from across the apartment, convinced that Remus had left the house, when he was actually in the bathroom, holding Peter’s hair while he puked up the vodka shots he had taken on a dare. 

The party started to dissipate when Sirius played Gasolina for the fifth time, people leaving in twos and threes until the only people left lived there or were comfortable enough in the boys’ apartment to invite themselves to stay overnight. (Marlene had commandeered the guest room for her and the rest of the girls, but had sprawled herself out so ridiculously that only Dorcas, used to sleeping beside her, was comfortable laying with her. Mary, who had somehow convinced Peter to let her share with him, had then effectively kicked Peter out of his own bed when her boyfriend, Reg, showed up four hours late, around 2:30 am. Peter had decided to sleep on the floor of Sirius and Remus’ room, much to Sirius’ amusement and Remus’ annoyance.) 

Lily wandered into the kitchen after tucking her friends into bed and leaving Sirius, Remus, and Peter to bicker it out in the living room, carrying a stack of empty bottles and cans precariously in her arms in a weak attempt to help clean up. Really, she had only about a tenth of the empties that were littering the flat, not to mention the plastic cups or wrappers strewn about, but she heard her mother’s voice in her head telling her to help pick up through her tipsy haze, and she tended to trust that voice. 

She stopped in her tracks when she entered the kitchen, however. James was standing behind the bar, wiping bottles down and replacing caps. He raised his head, meeting her eyes for a moment, before going back to his task. Lily didn't move, too occupied with staring at his hands while he twisted lids back into place, long fingers wrapped around vodka bottles. Her eyes followed his fingers as he set down the dishrag he had been using, untangling from it, and drummed lightly on the top of the bar while he put the bottle he had been working on back into place. 

As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up. Quickly, she snapped her eyes to his, blushing to the root of her hair. He looked at her suspiciously, before tilting his head in the direction of the cardboard box they had set up by the balcony for recycling. She nodded, blush now creeping down her neck, and hurried to drop the empties into the box, avoiding eye contact the whole time she passed in front of him. 

“Thanks,” he said to her when she moved to go back into the living room. “You don’t have to do that.”

“‘Course I do, Jay; I’m happy to help.” Instead of going back into the living room, however, she started to organize the glassware into the sink, careful to keep her back turned to him the whole time. 

“Right.” He had picked up the cloth again, running it unceremoniously over the clean counter. 

“Plus, it’s not like your flatmates are helping. They’re arguing over sleeping arrangements.”

“Peter not excited to be sleeping on the floor?”

“More like Remus isn’t excited to be celibate tonight.” 

James chuckled lightly, a deep, warm sound, and Lily turned around to look at him. He was still wiping the counter in the same spot, but his eyes were far away, zoned out. Feeling like it was safe, she took a moment to look over him again, and it felt like she hadn’t seen him in ages, despite it only being hours; every time she saw him, it was like she was being plugged in, like electricity was running through her. His hair was shorter now that it had been at the end of last semester, but the curls were just as messy as always, and currently falling over his forehead while he worked. His naturally tan skin had darkened over the summer, and the remnants of that tan lingered now, as they were about to enter the fall. And his freaking hands, scrunched into the rag, seemed to pulse with energy. She following the veins in his forearm, watching them flex and relax, and brought her eyes to his jaw, which was doing the same. He was thinking hard, and Lily felt a sudden nervousness sweep through her. 

“James?” she said, voice shaking. She cringed at the anxiety being so prevalent in her voice. 

“Lily,” he responded, lifting his head to look at her. Lily took a step back, momentarily overwhelmed by the fullness of his attention, and the concern in his hazel eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. It was not my intention, nor would I ever want you to be put in a position in which you feel uncomfortable by me, or unsafe, or anything like that, really. I lost myself for a second, which I know is not an excuse, but I won’t let it happen again.” She forced herself to look him in the eye, hoping it would make her seem confident.  _ Please don’t hate me. _

James stared at her for a long moment. “You didn’t. Make me uncomfortable.”

“Oh.” Lily said, lamely. “Okay.” 

“You can touch me anytime, Lily.” His smile widened, cheeky and suggestive. “Whatever you need.”

She threw the rag in her hand at him, hitting him square in the face as he threw his head back and laughed. “Jerk,” she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest testily. “I was trying to be nice.”

“You didn't make me uncomfortable, Lily.” 

“Well, I know that! I just don't want to be seen as some pervy girl, touching your mouth.” 

“Well, Pervy Sue, next time just stick to the ass, yeah?”

“James!” She stomped her foot and threw her arms in the air, exasperated. He continued laughing, coming around the bar to pull her into his arms, holding her loosely and forcing her to look up at him. In her Docs, she had a little extra height, but she still had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. 

“Lily, honestly, its fine. I am not upset with you.” His eyes, looking warm and brown against the maroon sweater he was wearing, were wide and earnest. His hands squeezed her arms from his grip on her forearms in a comforting gesture.

She nodded, and then tucked herself into him, nosing the base of his neck a little as she leaned into him. 

“Now, c’mon,” he said, pulling away. “Let’s leave the rest of the clean-up to the others, okay? I’ll make you another drink. One for the road, yeah?” She nodded again, and allowed him to release her to step back behind the bar and pour them another drink. It was a normal color this time, but definitely still tequila-based, and she smiled as he expertly mixed it together. He nodded his head at the back door, telling her he would be right out, and she opened the slider to the little balcony, pushing it closed. 

The night air had a bite in mid-September, and Lily was regretting depositing her jacket in the hall closet when she had gotten there earlier. Rolling her eyes, she turned on the outdoor fireplace contraption that James’ mom had gotten them when they moved in two years ago. As ridiculous as it was, it ended up getting used almost as often as the toaster, especially by Sirius who was committed to his cigarette habit but still way too sensitive to the cold (he claimed it was his French blood). 

The boys had been lucky when they found this place, absurdly so. The small balcony overlooked the street below, empty at 3:30 am on a Sunday, and the streetlamps bathed everything in a soft, warm glow. Lily was obsessed with this porch, and supremely jealous; her apartment with Mary barely had functioning windows, let alone an entire outdoor space. She would often show up to visit the boys solely to do work at the little table and chairs they had set up, or listen to music on the couch. Sirius called her a nuisance, but she didn’t mind if it meant she could sip tea and watch the street below. 

She settled down into the couch, pulling her arms around her to warm herself slightly as she waited for James to join her. She only had to wait a moment for the slider to open again, and James to plop down next to her. He handed her a drink, sans umbrella this time, and raised his in a toast. 

“To you, Pervy Sue.”

“James!” she shouted, smacking him lightly on the arm. He laughed into his drink, shushing her lightly. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him a little. Lily fell off balance, and into his lap a bit, resting completely against his shoulder. He casually wrapped an arm around her, shushing her again. 

“You’re going to wake the whole neighborhood!” 

“I am not a perv!” 

“Up for debate, but I’ll let it go for now. Can’t have the neighbors thinking I keep dodgy company.”

“You are a menace, James Potter.”

He just smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder. She settled into his side, leaning her head down to rest on his chest. 

She took a sip of her drink, and then another as he launched into a story about the last time he and Remus were on the porch, just that day, trying to set off fireworks to commemorate the beginning of term (or to bother their neighbor’s cat, Mrs. Norris). Apparently, the cat had screeched at them, and then its owner did, all while Remus was setting off cherry bomb after cherry bomb. She laughed along, watching his face and feeling the muscles in his chest move every time he gesticulated to emphasis a bit of the story. After a while, he took her drink from her hand and, with his, placed them down on the coffee table in front of them so he could demonstrate something without fear of spilling and she almost didn't even realise it was gone, she was so wrapped up in his bizarre, irreverent storytelling. 

After a moment, his hand slipped from her shoulders to her side, and his fingers ran hypnotically up and down the dip in her waist. He was speaking to her, but she found couldn’t focus on any of his words, too locked-in on the way his fingers ghosted over her covered skin. Every few passes, his pinky finger would tuck a little under her skirt and she would feel a little jolt of electricity in her stomach, calling her attention to every place where her body was pressed to his, which was quite a lot as she was practically in his lap at this point. She let out a little sigh, and felt his hands abruptly stop. She whined a little involuntarily, and his head lifted off hers. Her face burned, and she tucked her head into his shoulder, trying to hide from him. Instead, all it accomplished was her inhaling the warm smell of his skin and the sandalwood of his cologne, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from making another noise.

“Lily,” he said, voice strained a little.

She squeaked. “Yeah, James?”

“Are you okay?” He used his leverage to pull her face from his shirt, forcing her to stop hiding. She blushed deeper, refusing to meet his eyes as they searched her face. She nodded her head adamantly, though it lost its affect because she continued to refuse to look at him. “You sure?”

She steeled herself up, gathering courage from the warmth of the tequila in her veins. “Can you not touch me like that?”

He dropped his hand immediately. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s distracting.”

“Distracting?”

“Yes. Distracting.” She met his eyes. “I can't pay attention to what you're saying when you're petting me like that.”

“I’m petting you?” He looked confused, worried. 

“Petting, stroking. It’s maddening, and I can’t focus on anything you’re saying when you touch me like that.” 

His eyes cleared with understanding, and a smile played at the corner of his lips. “You’re distracted by me.” The look in his eyes intensified, darkened.  _ He looks predatory, like he’s going to fully consume me if I’m nott careful. _

Lily nodded, unable to speak as he stared at her like that. He nodded back, feigning like he was considering what she had said. He kept eye contact as he turned her body fully toward him, and mirrored her new position. Slowly, as if expecting her to get up and run, he put on hand on her waist, running his fingers up and down in the same motion as before. He placed his other hand on her cheek, holding her in place. Lily’s breath caught in her throat and she stayed still, waiting. 

“Lily,” he said. His voice had gotten deeper, darker somehow, and she shivered against him slightly. “I’m going to kiss you now.” 

He stared at her, searching her eyes for permission. She nodded slightly, desperately. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and his hands on her felt strong and heavy, anchoring her to this patio furniture couch at four in the morning. 

He nodded once, muttering an “okay” under his breath, and kissed her.

Lily whimpered when his lips met hers, and every part of her body leaned into him. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, and she almost immediately deepened the kiss and pulled herself closer to him. His hand on her waist squeezed slightly, and the one on her cheek migrated to tangle into her curled hair, holding him to her tightly. 

Lily hadn’t realised that kisses could feel like this, especially the first ones. Sure, she had been kissed before, but not like this - not like she was the only thing in the world worth kissing. He overwhelmed her with the passion and want behind the kiss, and the bittersweet realization that she had been running in circles for twenty-one years just to get to this moment, kissing James Potter on a cold patio in the middle of a September night. 

She had been searching for something, and here it was. Simple as that. Everything about this moment felt like she had found an essential part of her, like she was complete when his mouth was on hers. 

She felt James tilt his head a little, shift so that his glasses did not dig into her cheek, and then run his tongue over her bottom lip lightly, teasing and questioning. All of the sweetness and longing from before was melting into something warm, fiery. She moaned, opening his mouth to him, and his tongue immediately swept against hers. 

He lifted her from beside him to straddle his lap, and immediately, Lily began to grind down on him. There was a frantic need building inside her, and she knew James felt it to - like they needed to make up for ten years of lost time even though they had only known each other five, like if she somehow didn't have more of him soon she would combust.  _ Lily, nevermore _ . 

James’ hand tightened on her hip, and he pressed up against her. A whine, high and needy, tore itself from her throat, and his answering groan quickly dissipated all embarrassment she might have felt, were she more aware of herself. For now, all she could feel or see or think about was him. 

Suddenly, as suddenly as the kiss had escalated, James was breaking away from her mouth. Lily chased his lips for a moment, before she felt him tug lightly at her hair. She gasped, head falling back, and he kissed her neck, right under her jawline, scraping his teeth over skin before kissing it lightly. The hand holding her hip trailed down her side until it was resting on the back of her thigh, and then journeying upward toward her bum. He stopped just short, squeezing the muscle at the base of her thigh, and pressing her down against his growing erection.

Lily gasped again, and shifted her hips to get impossibly closer to him. Her skirt rode up around her waist, exposing the top of her thighs and the black underwear through the fishnet tights she was wearing. James continued to kiss her neck, and her arms fell from around his neck to rest on his chest as she leaned into his mouth. Without warning, he bit down on a spot right at the base of her neck, and her responding yelp made him chuckle against her skin and pull away to look at her. 

She was suddenly very self-conscious of her position. Her lips were swollen from kissing, and she was sure her hair was mussed considerably, curls falling out by the second. Her skirt was rucked up around her waist, and she was essentially showing her entire body to the neighbors window.  _ Thank god for quiet streets _ . The hand that had been tangled in her hair joined the other hand on her legs, and they both moved up to squeeze her bum lightly, forcing her to grind herself against him. 

“Fuck, Lil. You look amazing.” She definitely did not, but the slight buck of his hips against her all-but-exposed core was making her mind fuzzy and she accepted the compliment with a delighted moan. “You should see yourself right now.” He continued to press his hands into her, and the drag of her body against hers had her flying. “I can’t believe I get to touch you like this.”

At that, she giggled breathlessly, and dipped her head to look him right in the eye. She could barely keep hers open as he pressed against her, unable to focus on anything but the warmth spreading through her and his hands on her body. 

“Will you let me see you?”

She came back for a moment, and met his eye. His were pleading with her, lust-filled. She nodded definitiavely, and he pulled her down for another searing kiss. His hands moved to her back, pressing her down and fully against his body. She could feel the ridges of his muscles beneath his button-up shirt and sweater, and her mind drifted to what they might look like. He worked out a lot for football, and a weird, possessive trill ran through her - his team was co-ed, and some of the girls must have seen him shirtless before. Her hands fisted in his sweater as her lips moved against him, trying to convey that he was  _ hers _ , as if he was the one that needed convincing.

James smiled against her lips, hands tugging lightly at her shirt, untucking it. Once it was loose around her, James slid his hands under it, touching her bare skin for the first time. He groaned into her mouth, biting down on her bottom lip slightly as his warm, rough hands ran up and down her bare back, fingers digging into her soft skin as he touched her, leaving fire in his wake. 

Almost as soon as his hands had found their way under her shirt, James’ hands pushed it upwards, almost over-eager to rid of her it. She laughed breathlessly, breaking the kiss for just long enough to pull the black blouse over her head and deposit it on the seat next to her. 

Immediately, James ran his hands over her bare waist and pulled away to see her. He held her back by her shoulders, eyes darkening as they roved over her bared flesh, her black lace bra, her freckled shoulders. 

“Beautiful.” 

Lily flushed at the praise. He really was sweet, even when she was straddling his lap and topless on the balcony. 

Purposefully, James dipped his head down to suck her nipple through the lace of her bra and Lily tossed her head back and let out a high keen. She pressed her hips hard into his, and pulled his face from her breast to kiss him fiercely for a moment before releasing him to thread her hands into his hair and kiss his neck. 

Lily kissed down James’s neck, tasting the skin there, then pulled back watching the way the fake flames cast patterns across his cheekbones and chasing them for a moment before returning to her task. She bit lightly at the vein running down the right side, enjoying the way she could feel the noises he was making in the back of his throat through his skin. 

“Fuck, Lily.” His hands were running up and down her back, trailing across her skin lightly. He slipped his fingers under the back band of her bra a few times, teasing a little when she bit down. Every few passes, he would thrust up into her, jolting her from her work to gasp or sigh against his skin. 

She explored, pressing kisses mindlessly, nosing along his jawline, while he ran his hands over her skin, slowly driving her crazy. “Lily, darling, we have to stop.”

“No,” she whined, gripping him harder, pulling his mouth to hers in a cheap bid to distract him. 

“Lily, we have to stop, or I’m going to take you right here and neither of us wants that.”

“I want that,” she said, hands wandering down to her combat boots tucked against the sides of his legs, blindly groping for the laces so she could slip them off. “Don’t stop.” 

He sighed, kissing her deeply for a moment, then wrapping her into his arms and pushing up from the couch. Lily cried out, tightening her grip on his neck frantically, and she could feel James restrain himself from laughing at her. Carefully, he turned them around and placed her back on the couch in an upright position. 

In a smooth movement, he was kneeling in front of her and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her brain was whirring slightly already from the kissing and the touching and the groping, and she all of a sudden felt very exposed. She chanced a glance up, and saw the first tendrils of light start to filter into the sky.  _ Dawn. _

She met his eye, and he was all business, leveling a look at her. “Lily, I want you, but the first time I have you is not going to be on this porch while the sun is coming up and Ms. Figg is having her morning tea on the next balcony over.”

“I don’t know, James; it sounds terribly romantic, you and me and Ms. Figg.” He scoffed, then set about untying her laces and dropping her boots to the tile beside the couch. Lily watched him, perplexed and touched and a little confused at the sudden mood change. Once he was done, he raked his eyes down her body, taking in her stocking-ed feet, mussed skirt, and toplessness. He smiled cheekily at her, tilting just the right side of his mouth, and his eyes shone with mischief. 

“Are you ready, Evans?”

She nodded, trying not to seem too eager for his hands on her again. 

“Alright,” he said, standing back up. “Hang on, then.” 

Without a second thought, James lifted her into his arms, tossed her over his shoulder, and walked back into the flat. Lily protested lightly,  _ my shirt my shoes _ , but his hand came up to grip the top of her thigh enticingly, and leveled a quick spank across her bum when she wiggled. Breathless, Lily attempted to slow her heart, but his hand was gripping her inner thigh, just inches from the edge of her panties, and she couldn’t seem to keep her head together. 

James marched her down the hall quickly and efficiently, opening the door to his room with one hand and sliding his other hand up a few inches to brush against the crotch of her underwear enticingly. Lily moaned at the brief contact before he tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed, bouncing slightly, as he leaned over and clicked on the bedside lamp. She was immediately surrounded by a warm glow. 

James remained standing for a moment, looking down at her as if he was studying her, trying to memorize her. She blushed, and a wicked smile spread across his face. She tried to push herself up onto her elbows, looking up at him, but he shook his head slightly and she fell back wordlessly. 

“Good. Stay.” Lily furrowed her brow at him, ready to make a biting comment about how she  _ is not a dog, thank you very much _ when James pulled his sweater off and over his head. The movement rucked up the white button-up shirt underneath, and that slight sliver of skin had Lily’s heart beating faster yet again. She could just make out the barest shadow of hair trailing from his belly button to the top of his underwear when James dropped his arms back down to the side. Kicking off his shoes, he started to undo the buttons of the shirt. 

Lily leaned up, as if to help, but he grabbed her wrists and held them in front of her, inches away from his chest. It stung a little, like a rejection.  _ He didn’t want her to touch him _ . Meeting her eye, he pushed her back into a prone position, and resumed undoing his shirt. 

He kept eye contact as the buttons fell away, and he peeled the shirt from his body. Immediately, Lily’s eyes started to roam up and down his chest, trying to take in every line of every muscle. She wanted to reach up and touch him, but she was worried about being rejected again, and kept her hands to herself, resting lightly, if not awkwardly, at her sides. 

With a small smile, he joined her on the bed, sliding over her to meet her lips in a searing kiss. On instinct, her hands went to his chest, and she touched him as he hovered over her, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin and hard muscles under her fingers. He kissed her like he was trying to taste all of her at once, and she moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer until every part of her felt surrounded by him, his scent, his warmth. 

James attached his lips to her neck, palms pressed into the mattress right by her head, essentially framing her in his arms. Lily sighed, breathless for a moment, and tipped her head to give him better access. His hips pinned her to the soft grey sheets and this time she moaned as he ground down into her. Her hips lifted to press against his in retaliation, and it only encouraged him. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her neck, and he pulled away from sucking a mark behind her ear to look her in the eye. 

His glasses were askew, tilted awkwardly on his nose, and his lips were red and wet and slightly puffy, parted as he stared down at her. Without thinking, her hands came up to fix them. He chuckled at her, and planted his knees beside her thighs so he could lift off his hands a little. Slowly and deliberately, he took her hands in his and kissed them, never breaking eye contact. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment at the intensity in his eyes. 

Then, just as slowly and deliberately, he pinned her hands to the bed in the same position his own were in before. He quickly shifted his hands to her wrists, fingers running over her palms before they latched on and held her down. She moaned wantonly, surprising herself a little, and her eyes shot all the way open to stare up at James. For a brief moment, there was panic in his eyes. She nodded, soothing, and then his grin turned wolfish and the kissing started again. 

His lips were hard on hers, and she welcomed the intensity. The kiss was overwhelming, bruising, dragging heavy pants and sighs from her as she matched his passion. With her hands pinned beside her head and his knees firmly planted on the outside her thighs, Lily couldn't reach him, couldn't resume the delicious friction she had stolen earlier. She whined, canting her hips up a bit in protest or desire or  _ something _ to get his attention and urge him to fix the situation. She could feel herself getting wetter as he sucked and bit her bottom lip, and she tried again, desperate to direct his attention to the loss of contact. 

What she received, however, was a chuckle against her lips, and a deep, husky voice telling her to “behave”. His mouth descended on her neck, sliding against the bruise he had started, darkening it slightly, then down the column of her throat until he was nipping at her left collarbone and running his tongue along the hollow there. 

He pulled back after a moment, and Lily looked up at him, pouting. He chuckled again, shaking his head down at her. “Be patient, Lil.”

Deftly, he pulled her hands up above her head until they were almost touching. Staring down at her, eyes intense, he asked, “If I let you go, will you keep your hands there?” Shivering, she nodded. He smiled widely, rewarding her with a quick “good girl”. 

Lily preened at the praise, back arching up and hips shifting to try to meet his hands as he slowly brought them down her body. His long fingers unfurled from around her thin wrists, and ghosted down her arms until they reached her torso, pressing her down.  _ A reminder _ . Obediently, Lily stopped straining up, and let herself be held there for a moment. 

“That’s my girl.” 

The left hand strayed at her shoulders, reaching down a little to press lightly against her collarbone, and the right fell farther, running along the swell of her breasts, just above the cup of her black lace bra, until it reached the clasp tucked neatly between them. For the third time that night, she thanked her lucky stars (and, well, mostly Marlene for encouraging it) that she had worn nice underwear. 

James quickly met her eye, smirking lightly. “Did you dress up for me, Evans?” 

She shot him a glare, but there was no heat behind it. He was teasing her, verbally and physically. However, she was solely focused on the thumb lightly caressing the hollow of her throat, causing her brain to melt a little in her skull and her breathing to quicken. James pressed down slightly, and her eyes snapped up to meet his. He tilted his head, raising his eyebrows, and she searched her fuzzy mind for the question.  _ Did she dress up for him? _

It was a fair question; all things considered, it was a very nice bra that she had worn only once prior to this evening, on a terrible third date with a promising young banker that turned out to be a Tory and support Brexit. He tried to kiss her, she said no, he called her frigid and went off to meet a friend at the pub directly across the street. Lily went home alone, called James, and they ate cheap chinese takeaway and watched Bake-Off reruns on her crappy couch, bra off and buried deep into her top drawer. 

To be honest, she didn’t know if she wore it for him or not. There was really no other reason to have worn it, despite how little of her believed this would actually be happening tonight.  _ Hope and a prayer _ , as Marlene had said to her when she found the discarded bra after a few minutes of searching and promptly shoved it into Lily’s hand. So in a way, yes, Lily had dressed for him, in the slim chance that he may actually make a move and she ended up here, sprawled across the center of his enormous bed in his ridiculously overpriced flat, hair mussed and lips bruised from kissing. 

When she nodded, flushed but with wide eyes, James’s eyes darkened a little, pupils dilating in the low light, and his jaw dropped a little. Recovering, his smile widened, and he murmured praise at her, telling her how good she was for him, how good sweet she was to dress up for him, causing Lily to moan out loud. 

With frankly suspicious skill that piqued Lily’s interest, James unclasped the bra, pulling it down from her shoulders and exposing her chest to him. Lily, blushing a little as he gaped down at her, arched up slightly, encouraging him to move his hands from her shoulders to her breasts. 

Instead, the thumb pressed a little harder against her throat, and her breath caught. Lily’s eyes slid shut as he pressed again, and started to run his free hand across the underside of her left breast, stroking so lightly it could have been a breeze over her. She arched up a little, trying to spur him on to cupping her breast fully. Instead of deepening the touch, he moved it up so that his pointer finger was ghosting over and around her nipple. 

“Look at you, Lily. Look at you, gorgeous, sprawled out on my bed. God, you’re so lovely. Can I touch you? Do you want me to touch you?” 

Lily nodded frantically, desperate to feel his hands, warm and rough, run over her body. 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” His voice was wavering a little, rough and deep. His left hand slowly ascended from her throat, and pressed his thumb to her panting mouth. Lily’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“James, please, I - “

“No, Lily. You have to tell me. Where do you want me to touch you?” The gruff voice was breaking a little, shaking. 

Despite his words, he let his long fingers glide over her nipple and toward the space between her breasts, before repeating the motion the opposite way. The hand on her mouth fell away, shifting to caress down her side and over her other breast. Lowering his head, he blew cold air over her right nipple, and swirled his finger around it until it raised up into a perfect point. He repeated the action to the other side, never breaking eye contact with her. 

Aching a little, she thoughtlessly pulled her hands down from above her head, running on over his temple to rake through his soft, curly hair and not-so-subtly press him downward, urging him to take her nipple in his mouth, or do  _ something _ because she was going crazy from all the teasing and light touches. 

James immediately grabbed her wrists in one hand, and pressed them above her head again. She nodded at his unspoken demand, making a needy noise in the back of her throat that would have embarrassed her if she was capable of feeling any shame at this point. 

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Again, she nodded frantically. James dipped his head down again, one hand holding her wrists and the other one pressed to her hip. “What is it you need, Lily?” 

“Put your mouth on me.” 

James smiled up at her, beaming, and Lily felt like she was vibrating out of her own body at how lovely it was. For a moment, she forgot where she was, laying half naked on silk sheets and panting at the barest touches. There was only the toothy smile that he was giving her and the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears as she realized just how much she loved that smile.  _ And maybe the boy attached to it. _

“Good girl.” 

Without a second’s delay, James leaned down and pressed a short kiss to her right nipple before sucking it gently into his mouth. The hand that was holding her wrists above her head skimmed down her arms and buried itself in her hair, tugging a little to force her to press her breasts into his mouth. He sucked hard for a moment, drawing a quick breath and a moan from Lily, before switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment. The hand holding her hips down ran lightly over her rib cage and down to her stomach, and tugged gently at the waist of her black denim skirt, teasing. Lily’s hips raised, and she moaned breathily, and felt James smile around her nipple. 

James repeated the cycle, slowly running his tongue over her breasts before sucking the nipple into his mouth hard. All the while, the hand not pulling enticingly at her hair was running softly along her stomach, fingers dipping into the top of her skirt every few passes to trail over the skin just below her belly button. Every light caress sent a jolt of heat to the already widening pool in her lower stomach, and Lily felt like she was going insane, she was becoming so overstimulated. Eventually she cried out, a frustrated sound that had James laughing against her skin. 

“What’s wrong, Lily? Need something?”

As much as Lily wanted to call him a few choice names at his cocky attitude, she was so caught up in James’s ministrations that she barely registered his cheeky words. “Please, James, please, I swear to God. Touch me,” she panted out. 

She was rewarded by a growl against her right nipple, and an approving tug on her hair. He continued though, sending Lily over the edge mentally. Apparently, she wasn't above begging. 

“Please, James. I can’t - I need...please touch me. I’ll do whatever you ask, just please touch me. I need you to touch me.” 

Pulling away, James met her eyes for a moment, amusement only barely covering the lust there. Then, he quirked an eyebrow at her, and sucked her nipple into his mouth one more time. He brought his free hand over her sternum, over her stomach, over her belly button, and popped the first button of her skirt open. His other hand untangled itself from her hair, and joined the first, working mindlessly to undo the button fly and part the top of the skirt. 

Lily’s mind was working in overdrive, trying to capture what she was thinking or feeling in more than waves and flashes. James was working her up, she knew that much, and it was almost shameful how well it was working. Everything she felt was magnified, and her whole body felt like it was buzzing in anticipation of his next caress. 

James’ mouth had followed his hands, and was at the skin freed by first button, pressing kisses into the bared flesh there around the top of her tights as he slowly shimmied and dropped himself off the bed to kneel before her. WIth a jolt, he pulled her hips toward him until her knees hung off the side of the bed. Lily gasped, and pulled herself up on her elbows again to look down at him, eyes wide and wild. He shrugged from his spot on the floor, kneeling between her legs, and her heart started beating wildly. 

With a nod from him, Lily tilted her hips up, and James pulled her skirt over them, down her legs, and onto the floor. 

Although it had been barely covering anything, Lily immediately felt a rush of cold air over her as she was exposed further. She shivered against James’ hands and he ran them up her stocking-ed thighs and to the top of the tights. For a moment, he just did that. 

And then, as if it was nothing, he ripped them, stripping her of the flimsy, inconsequential barrier between her panties and the air. The seam split right at the center, and James ran a finger over the crotch of her panties, one, twice, three times before he said anything. Lily, processing, could barely bit back the moan in her throat at his actions.

“Did you like that?” he asked, simple enough.  _ As if. _

She nodded breathlessly, eyes wide and trained on him completely. He nodded, smiling to himself, and pressed his hands to her inner thighs, spreading them before him, opening her for him to look at. Her panties, though black, felt so useless at this point that her lust-addled mind questioned why she had even bothered to put them on. 

_ As if this had all been given, a fated action _ . 

She laughed at herself a little bit; she may be going out of her mind. A small nip against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh brought her back to reality, and she whined. James’ hands tightened on her thighs, squeezing them and locking them into place, spread wide. 

He glanced up at her for a moment, questioning. She nodded assent, and he murmured more praise - “so good for me, Lily, thank you.” She beamed down at him, anticipation building in her lower stomach despite him not even touching her much yet, and it only built the longer he stared at her face, just barely dragging his finger over the crotch of her panties. She canted her hips up, begging for more, but he just looked at her, teasing her lightly with the same dirty, mischievous glint in his eye that he would have if he were just mocking her clumsiness or telling a story about her. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Lily? Me touching you?” She muttered a curse and let her head fall back against the bed. He was teasing her, drawing this out, and it was starting to frustrate her. 

“More,” she said, voice shaking as she tried to hold it together. “Please.” 

“Good girl.”

She all but screamed in relief when he finally touched her, licking a stripe up the center of her panties until he reached the bundle of nerves right at the very top. His finger slid her panties to the side, and started to tease at a slightly faster pace, collecting the wetness that had gathered between her thighs. Lily moaned at his bare flesh on her, and her thighs came together around him as he pushed just the tip of that finger inside of her. 

Immediately, he retracted, and sat back on his heels. Pushing her thighs apart again, James ran his hands up from her ankles all the way to her hips before slowly peeling what was left of the tights off her skin. 

Lily felt warm all over. As soon as the tights were off, he made quick work of her panties, effectively tossing them aside as he saw her bare to him for the first time. 

“Oh Lily, you’re magnificent.” 

She blushed and shuddered, logical part of her brain asking her  _ why is this working for her _ , and canted her hips up again, spurning him on. 

She was shivering, drowning in lust and need and a little bit of euphoria when he touched his tongue to her again, fingers digging in her thighs. This time, she did cry out, and he pulled away only for a moment to shush her playfully, before diving right back in. 

Without realising it, she brought her hands down to his head, and drove them into his hair, pulling slightly as his tongue circled her clit slowly once, twice, three times, and she moaned out. 

“Lily, are you going to behave? Or do I have to tie you down?” 

Like she had been shocked, she brought her hands out of his hair, and to her sides, nervously twisting and releasing the bed sheets besider her. 

“Good girl.” 

She nodded, lost to the feelings and the build up. She felt herself getting closer to the edge of her control - the longer he was drawing this out, the more she felt herself drifting. 

James kept speeding up and slowing down, alternating between long, slow licks, and short, rhythmed assaults on her clit. She was frantic, barely able to keep from twitching, as she kept toeing the edge then hurrying back. 

She had been edged a third time when she whined loudly enough for James to stop and look at her. Like her, his eyes were blown out with lust, and she chanced a glance further down to see that he had unbuttoned the top of his trousers, desperate for a little relief himself. 

“Use your words, Lily. C’mon.” 

“Please touch me.”

“I am.”

She glared at him half-heartedly. “I need you to touch me for real.”

“Do you need to cum?” 

Lily shivered. It sounded vulgar coming out of his mouth, and yet she revelled in the dirtiness. Her brain was running at half-speed, pure instinct, and she nodded frantically at the words. “Yes, please.”

He redoubled his efforts, sending her flying toward the edge. Slowly, he sucked her clit into his mouth, and pressed one, then two fingers into her, stretching her out a little. He was rewarded by a long moan, then a whine, as he pumped his fingers into her. 

“Lily, god, you look so beautiful like this. Needy and wet for me, begging for me to touch you. And, oh my god, Lily, the way you taste. So sweet, so heady. You thought I was annoying before? You’ll never get rid of me now, now that I know how lovely you taste and how pretty you look, writhing around in my bed.” 

The hands and his words were driving her crazy, catapulting toward her climax. She shivered as he ran his free hand over her stomach, pressing on her lower belly to add pressure to the pleasure building up inside of her. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” he asked her, breathless, husky. She nodded frantically, eyes sliding shut as she moaned. Her hands were tangled in the sheets next to her, and she felt herself sweating and shaking,  _ so close _ . 

“Cum for me, Lily,” James whispered against her skin. He bit down slightly against the skin of her inner thigh, and she was soaring. She heard him mutter a curse under his breath as she clamped down around his fingers, riding high and seemingly endlessly above. 

The light behind her eyelids shone gold, and then she was coming down, floating back into her body. Her legs dangled uselessly off the bed, and she felt ignited, energized. His fingers moved still inside her, and James was murmuring compliments and praises as she resettled onto the mattress. She opened her eyes, panting, and James was above her, kissing her, hands tangling in her hair and running over her clammy skin. He slid them back up the bed so she was no longer dangling half-off and he was settled fully on top of her.

Laughing a little, she kissed him back, euphoric and pleased. The buzzing under her skin remained, however, and she could feel him sliding against her, hot and hard despite the layers of clothing separating his erection from her skin. 

Urging him on, she pressed her hips up into his, and pulled back to look into his face. James stared down at her, a small smile on his lips. “Think you can handle more?” 

In answer she kissed him, and brought her hands from her sides to his hips, sliding over the undo the fly of his trousers. He chuckled at her eagerness, and allowed her to push them down off his hips and toward the floor. She wrapped her legs around his bare waist, and used her feet to push his pants all the way down to the end of the bed so he was lying naked on top of her, her legs now crossing his around his calves. 

“Hi,” he said, pulling away from her mouth to kiss down her neck. 

“Hi,” she responded. He reached behind him, bringing one of her legs up around his waist, hand gripping the thigh tightly, and the other one pressed hitched up by pressed down beside him. 

“Good?” He searched her face for a moment, and she smiled an assent. She pressed up into him, and they both moaned as his length slid against her, catch slightly on her opening. His head dropped to the crook of her neck as he panted. 

Lily reached down between their bodies, stroking him swiftly with one hand. He groaned against her skin, nipping lightly at the space where her neck met her shoulders, and she shivered against him. 

She continued in an unsteady rhythm, sloppy, lost in the feeling of his weight on top of her, of her legs still shaking from her orgasm, of the unreal feeling this whole evening had taken on. 

“You should stop. This won’t last long if you don’t,” James said to her through gritted teeth. She pulled away for a moment to catch his eye. He had planted his knees between her spread legs, and his hands roved over her breasts, stomach, and hips as she stroked him.

Lily sent him a questioning glance, but withdrew her hand, instead running it through the hair at the base of his neck. He responded with a slight groan, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you cum? It was unreal. You looked like you were glowing, angelic. And you had clamped so tightly around me, it was incredible. I almost came all over myself right there, watching you cum for me, and just for me. Watching your breasts rise and fall as you wanted, your hips raise off the bed. Listening to you shout and moan your release. So pretty for me, so good.” 

He punctuated each statement with a slight thrust against her. By the end of the speech, Lily was panting against him again, worked up and needy. He reached down between them, and rolled her clit between his finger and thumb, and she twitched at the sensitivity there. 

“Please,” she moaned, already falling under the surface again, ready to give herself over. 

Instead of pushing into her, James rolled away from her, reaching over to his bedside table. Lily whined at the loss of contact, reaching for him.

“Needy,” he muttered, teasing, as he settled himself back on top of her, sliding the condom on quickly. He readjusted her hips, pulling one of legs up around his waist, and thrust into her slowly, patiently. When he had sheathed himself completely inside her, they moaned in unison. 

James set a strong rhythm, guiding her hips up to meet his, murmuring to her the whole time about how beautiful she was, how tight and wet and warm and perfect she felt around him. Lily flushed at the praised, meeting him thrust for thrust, rolling her hips up to meet his, urging him to go faster, harder. She needed more, and she asked for it, strung out and desperate. 

She quickly felt herself approaching another peak, so soon after the first, and told him so, begging him to give her more. He groaned at her words, biting down on her neck and thrusting savagely into her. James shifted his hips a little, getting truly over her, and took the leg not around his waist and pressed it up against his shoulder. 

From this position, Lily could take him impossibly deeper, and she was wrecked almost instantly, feeling so much of him inside of her at once. She came around him almost violently, and she cried out for a moment before James clamped a hand over her mouth, thrusting harder and urging her on to yet another orgasm. “C’mon, Lily, you’re so good for me. Can you give me one more? Cum for me, Lily.”

She hit her third climax in the waning waves of the second, and took James with her. He gripped her hips tightly with the hand not holding her mouth, and pressed himself fully inside her, rolling his hips slightly to send little waves of pleasure through her, groaning out his release. 

James pulled Lily to him, kissing her deeply as they came down from their climaxes, sweet and tranquil, not like anything that had happened previously. James connected their hands above her head, and peppered kisses all over her face, whispering to how lovely she was. She beamed into the praise, smiling and content. 

James hummed quietly as he laid down beside her, immediately reaching for a tissue from the bedside table, then for the long-discarded comforter. Lily rolled onto her side, running her hand over his abdominal muscles, oddly comforted by the sweat building there, and tucking herself into his side. Light filtered in through the gossamer curtains as the sun rose outside, bathing the room in a warm natural light. 

He looked at her, grin wide and free, and she felt boneless in the afterglow, sated and happy. He lifted her head a little so he could wrap an arm around her, and pulled her close to him. 

“Hey,” she said, smiling up at him. 

“Hey.” 

They were silent for a moment. 

“James,” she whispered to him, nose running along his jawline. 

“Yeah, Lil?” he responded, already drifting off to sleep. 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” 

James turned his head to look at her, amusement in his eyes. “You know where it is.” 

She glared at him heatlessly. “Just for that, I’m taking one of your shirts.” She rolled away from him, goofy and giddy when his hand chased her, tried to keep her in bed. 

“I hope you know,” he replied. “That is not a threat.” 

“Oh yeah? See if you get it back.” Lily climbed out of bed, walking passed her discarded panties and ruined stockings to pull on the white button-up. James just grinned at her from bed, rolling back to the nightstand to place his glasses and to click off the lamp. 

Lily turned to go, legs aching pleasantly, when James stopped her for a moment. “Come back soon.” 

“Hmm,” she hummed at him, smiling over her shoulder. “We’ll see.” 

When she came back, he was awake and waiting for her. As soon as she laid down, he flipped her onto her side so he could snuggle in behind her, burying his face in her hair. 

“Love you, Lil,” he murmured as he fell asleep. She smiled, touching her lips with her top hand.  _ Love you, too. _

(The next morning came faster than they anticipated: at 8:30 am, approximately three hours after they had fallen asleep, James and Lily were awoken by a loud bassline. 

Sirius was awake, most likely still drunk, and playing Gasolina for the sixth time since midnight while he cooked their traditional post-party eggs and pancake breakfast. Lily made a frustrated noise, trying to cover her head with one of James’ ridiculously thick pillows, but it was no use - James was awake and fidgeting, which meant she was awake. 

The two emerged from their cocoon, Lily having surrendered the button-up shirt for an old band t-shirt that James definitely hadn’t kept from his youth solely for her if she ever needed an extra shirt at his place. She had attempted to look presentable, tucking the shirt into her skirt, but her hair and make-up were lost causes. Her hope was she could play off the shirt change as non-existent  _ I was totally wearing this shirt all night last night where were you _ , but to no avail - the moment she and James stepped into the kitchen from the hallway, Sirius raised his eyebrows and said to her “nice shirt.” 

She thanked him, polite smile on her face. 

“That’s also a pretty nice hickey on your collarbone.” 

Lily gasped, slapping a hand to her neck and sending a glare at James. He just laughed, raising his hands in surrender.  _ Bastard, not even trying to act innocent _ . 

“Was that what gave us away?” she asked, blush rising on her face. 

“Nah,” Sirius answered. “It was your blouse on the patio and the screaming you were doing around 5:00 am that really sealed the deal. 

Lily dropped her face into her hands, mortified. Sirius just laughed at her, coming around the island to put his arm around her shoulders. 

“It’s fine, Lil - we all know what James was the one screaming.” 

James threw a dishrag at Sirius, and commenced making breakfast.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @lilymanaged
> 
> and remember, kids: always pee after sex!


End file.
